Five Times Nix Tried To Get Dick To Date Him
by nabawrites
Summary: And One Time It Got Reversed


Five Times Nix Tried to Get Dick to Date Him And One Time It Got Reversed – Oneshot

Summer, thought Dick, was a pain in his behind. Not his ass, Dick didn't talk like that. His behind. It wasn't due to sitting around all day, of course. Dick didn't have time for that. Dick had a job, a full time job that kept him on his feet all day long.

His job was virtually torture, naturally. Dick wasn't sure what he had done to deserve it. He went to church on Sunday, he didn't drink, didn't smoke, didn't sleep around (was actually a virgin, not that he advertised it all that often), and rarely cursed. He was always up early, never stayed up too late. He had been a relatively good teenager: mostly obedient, a good student, always did his chores, never asked his parents for much. Now that he was in college, he got good grades, never missed a class, didn't have any student loans, and worked a job in his free time. He studied hard, kept out of trouble, and did his best to keep his friends out of trouble as well.

Dick didn't think he deserved it. If he did, he didn't know what he deserved it for. Dick figured it was simply the fault of the fact that bad things happen to good people. That's what he told himself every time he stood in nothing but his swim trunks, holding his red floating thing, positioned a few feet away from the pool of the country club, forcing himself to watch vigilantly as the privileged children, teens, and young adults swam and played and broke every single rule the pool had.

Dick had to blow his whistle at least once every couple of minutes with warnings to fall back in line. "No diving in the shallow end." "No running." "Keep your bathing suites on." Etc., etc., etc.

The pool was always busiest on Saturdays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. Sundays, thankfully, we're more lax then others. The kids were generally somewhere else, leaving just the adults at the bar ("No alcohol in the pool.") and teens and college students ("No PDA.").

Luckily for Dick, today was a Sunday. It had been strangely overcast all day, so the outdoor pool, the one Dick served as lifeguard for, was unusually vacant. There were a few of the older patrons sipping beer, wine, and bourbon. Only five or six young adults/teen's were littered about here and there, though none were in the pool. They were all laid out on chairs, soaking up what little sun was peaking out through the clouds, using it as an excuse to be somewhere other than home.

Due to the emptiness of the pool, Dick had virtually nothing to do. So, naturally, Dick just stared at the pool's patrons. The girls didn't interest him much, they generally revealed too much skin and flirted too desperately (Dick had never said he was an unattractive guy). They were too soft and round, and Dick wasn't one who generally appreciated curves.

No, Dick watched the guys. There weren't too many, and one of the three was entirely unattractive. The kind of unattractive that made you wince and wish he would wear a shirt when he swam. The kind of unattractive that made you wince and wish he would wear a paper bag over his face when he was out in public. The only reason he was hard for Dick to ignore was because Dick so rarely saw anyone of that caliber of aesthetic disconformity (Dick couldn't find it in himself to call anyone ugly, no matter how painfully true it was).

Of the two left, one was Ron Speirs. He was a pretty attractive guy: plenty of muscle, but not too much, nice hair, nice face, etc. He was a nice guy too. Ron had been coming to the country club longer than Dick had been working there, and they'd talked some. But Dick wasn't in the least bit interested in Ron. Nice guy, yes, but their personalities weren't compatible for anything more than friendship. As much as Dick liked to observe nice looking guys, Dick was a romantic, and he'd rather ogle someone he liked (or someone he didn't know so he could at least pretend they were a person he might like).

That left one option: the man sitting on the edge of the pool, soaking his feet. Ray bans hid his chocolate brown eyes, his dark curls were in complete disarray on his head due to the short dip he'd taken when he showed up (which left water still dripping down his well toned, lean body with a fantastic tan), and he had a glass of whiskey in his hand that he took a sip from every few minutes. It was always whiskey, and it appeared to be the same type every time too. Dick didn't know why, and he didn't usually like men who drank much, but he didn't exactly hold it against anyone either.

The man exchanged words every now and then with Ron, but he was mostly silent, staring off into space with this sad look on his handsome face. Dick couldn't help but wonder what he was so sad about. The man had been coming in for as long as Dick had worked there too, just like Ron, and he never seemed particularly happy. Unlike Ron, Dick had never talked to the man, so he had had no chance to learn his name, much less the reason for his less than chipper mood.

This was the man that Dick was dutifully ogling when Eugene Roe showed up. Gene was another one of the lifeguards. He didn't usually work on Sundays, and he wasn't rich enough to have gained membership to the club, so Dick wasn't sure what Doc, as everyone had taken to calling the young med student, was doing there.

Dick didn't start to wonder about it when he had first showed up though. Due to his 'observation' of the young man with curly hair, he hadn't even known the man was there until he cleared his throat. Dick jerked his gaze away from the man to look at Gene, who had somehow managed to position himself next to him without Dick hearing. "Oh, hey Doc."

Gene gave him a knowing look. "Hey Dick. I see nothin's up, so I won't bother askin'."

He smiled. "Fair enough. What's up with you? I don't recall you having ever worked on Sundays."  
Shaking his head, Gene shrugged. "I needed s'me extra money, so management let me take ano'er shift. There's s'pposed to be two lifeguards on duty an'way, accordin' to regulations, so here I am."

Dick nodded, chancing a glance over at the man, who was currently smirking in his direction. Apparently his ogling hadn't gone unnoticed. When Dick turned back to Gene with a blush smothering his cheeks, he saw Gene had that same knowing look on his face. His blush spread to his ears as he replied. "That's good, Gene. It'll be nice to have another eye on all the crazy munchkins." Dick quirked the corner of his lips as he swept his arm in a dramatic display of the empty pool."

Gene rolled his eyes.

Dick smiled. "Of course, I'll be glad for the company too."

The knowing look returned as Dick angled his body back toward the pool and snuck a glance at the man. To Dick's surprise, he wasn't there, and the lifeguard, quickly looked for where he had gone. He was standing up, on the other side of the pool. Dick saw his wet footprints on the concrete. The man was staring right at Dick with a smug smirk on his face. Dick's blush intensified when the man turned and walked back to the bar, throwing a smug glance over his shoulder at Dick as he walked away.

Dick quickly looked away and turned back to Gene. The normally serious man was smiling, however slightly, and Dick could have sworn he even heard a quiet snicker. "I see Nix's caught y'ur eye."

Dick maintained his composure, mostly, and tried to look confused. "Who?"

Doc rolled his eyes again. "Lewis Nixon, the guy 'ou've been starin' at since I showed up. He's hot, Dick, but I must admit, I wouldn't've pegged 'im as y'ur type."

Swallowing, Dick gave Gene a lopsided shrug and looked away. "He's probably not, Gene. He's just cute. I was bored and needed something to do. Didn't even know the guy's name till just now. It was either stare at him or stare at Speirs. No big deal, Doc."

Gene made a sound of disbelief. "Right. 'At's why 'ou're not-so-discretely lookin' for 'im out the corner of y'ur eye."

Choking back a surprised gasp, he turned back to Roe with wide eyes. "I'm not looking for him, Gene." A clear challenge to his credibility in the form of an eye roll made Dick bristle. "I'm not!"

Shaking his head slightly, Gene looked away, in the direction of Ron, Dick noticed belatedly. "Thought 'ou said 'ou didn't like lyin'. Whatever, Winters. Like you said, 's no big deal."

Dick was going to reply when he saw the man, Nix, as Gene had called him, return. His glass was refilled with more whiskey, but he didn't drink any of it. He sat it on the edge of the pool, only a few feet away from Dick. Nix left it there, circling around to where he had left his stuff. He took off his Ray bans and set them on his towel. Grabbing his sunscreen, he slowly made his way back to where his glass of whiskey was. The whole way back, he was rubbing sunscreen into the tanned, tone skin of his chest, making sure to get in between the creases of his abs and pecs. He seemed to pay special attention to his nipples as he got closer, and Dick swallowed. When he chanced a look at Nix's face, Dick realized that he was staring right at Dick as he did this. The intensity in Nix's eyes was shocking now that it wasn't concealed by sunglasses.

When Nix got to his whiskey, he picked up the glass and took a sip. Setting it back down again, he turned toward Dick and began walking toward him. The redheaded lifeguard swallowed at the sight of the sloppy grin on Nix's lips as he approached.

"Excuse me," Nix said as he approached. "I don't mean to interrupt," which Dick was sure he knew he wasn't, seeing as Dick had been silently watching Nix and Gene had been silently watching Speirs soak in the sun, "but I saw you over here and, well, I really need a favor."

Gene had noticed that Nix was talking to Dick and had sneaked off to go sit near Speirs. Dick decided to remind himself to thank Gene later for abandoning him (note the sarcasm). Gathering his courage, Dick forced a small smile on his lips. "What can I do for you?"

Nix's sloppy grin turned wolfish in about a second. "Well, before I ask this favor, I'll require your name."

He quirked one of his eyebrows, but his smile felt a little less forced. "Richard, but everybody calls me Dick."

Nix smiled. "Lewis, but I prefer Lew. Nice to meet you, Dick. I'm always happy to meet a pretty face, especially one with an even prettier body." Nix, or Lew, as he apparently liked to be called, made quite a show of eyeing Dick's bare chest. Dick could have sworn he saw Lew's eyes travel a bit below the waist too.

Now both of Dick's eyebrows were in his hairline, and the smile was slightly smaller, but he felt butterflies in his stomach in spite of himself. "And why was my name necessary for this favor?"

"Oh, your name is an utter imperative." Well, at least the guy had a nice vocabulary. "The favor is you giving me your number, and I'd like to save it in my phone as something other than 'That smoking hot redhead from the pool.' So, what do you say about that favor?"

Oh God. Lew was flirting with him. Lew was actually flirting with him. As much as his mind told him he shouldn't be happy about this, what with the fact that Lew liked to drink and what not, he couldn't stop the blush, or the butterflies.

Even still, there were rules. Dick couldn't give Lew his number. And he wasn't all that sure it would be a good idea even if he could. Still…

"You got a piece of paper, Lew?"

Lew's smile was pleased as he darted over to his stuff and grabbed his phone. Opening his contacts, he typed in Dick's name before handing the phone over. Dick typed in 10 digits and handed back the phone.

Lew looked at the number Dick had typed in and raised an eyebrow. He read aloud, "012-345-6789?" Dick shrugged. Lew huffed a snort. "You know, if you weren't interested, you could have just said so."

Dick quirked his lips in a half-smile. "Oh, I'm interested." Crap, what was he saying? This wasn't part of the plan. "I just don't generally like guys without a sense of humor."

"But you do like guys, right?" Before Dick could answer the question, Lew answered it himself. "Who am I kidding? You've been eyeing me for the last hour and a half." Lew took a step closer to Dick, and Dick swore he could feel Lew's breath on his chin (Lew was just a bit shorter than he was). "So, the fake number was a test?"

Not entirely sure where this was going, and having a hard time figuring it out when Lew was standing so close to him, Dick did his best to play it cool. "You could call it that, yeah."

Lew raised an eyebrow. "Did I pass?" Dick was one hundred percent sure Lew was entirely too close for Dick to answer with anything other than an affirming nod. Lew's smile was amused, intrigued, and just a but like he was accepting a challenge. "So does that mean I can have your real number?"

Dick wanted to say yes. He really did. But there were still rules. He gave Lew a small smirk and shook his head. "Sorry, Lew, but I'm not allowed to give personal information to the patrons."

Lew let out an amused huff, his head falling so his chin hit his chest. After a second he raised it up, a gleam in his eyes. "Can I have your number if I stop coming to the pool?"

Dick pretended to hesitate. "No."

Pouting, Lew asked, "Why not?"

Dick didn't know how, but somehow he managed a teasing grin. He wasn't acting a whole lot like himself at the moment, and he wasn't sure if it was Lew's behavior, Lew's proximity, or Dick's attraction to the man that caused it. Probably all of the above. "Because if you stop coming to the pool, I don't get to see you in that swimsuit."

That gleam turned into something darker (potentially lust). "You could see me in a lot less if you wanted."

Dick's grin became something less teasing and more knowing. He shook his head a little and looked over to where Ron had started talking to Gene. "If you think I'm the type for a one night stand, you've got a lot to learn, Nix."

With raised eyebrows and an expression that could only be described as pleased, Lew replied. "I look forward to learning more. I don't recall telling you my last name."

Dick shook his head. "You didn't. Doc did." Dick nodded in Gene's direction. Lew looked over his shoulder and grinned when he saw Gene.

"Good ole' Doc Roe. So you asked about me?"

"He offered the information."

"Guess he noticed you were staring too."

Dick thought about denying the fact that he had been ogling Lew, but everybody at the pool would know he was lying. Lew and Roe had caught him red-handed, and Ron may act relaxed and out of it, but that man was always alert, always watching. It was actually rather intimidating. "He did, yeah. Kind of hard to miss though, don't you think?"

Lew laughed, and man, Dick really liked that sound. It was so light and happy, and Dick had never seen Lew smile nearly as much as he was now. Dick wondered if there might be something he could do to chase away this man's sadness. "Very hard to miss. Since you won't give me your number, do me another favor, yeah?"

Dick narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but he humored the man anyway (how could he not?). "What favor might that be?"

Lew smirked, but there was a gleeful undertone to it. "Keep watching."  
The second Sunday, Lew showed up only moments after the pool opened. He looked over at Dick, eyeing him in a way that made it quite obvious he was checking him out, again. Lew then stripped off his shirt (if he fleshed his muscles more than needed, Dick wouldn't exactly complain), set a glass of whiskey on the ground next to Dick, and dove into the pool.  
Dick spent the rest of his shift watching Lew swim. Every now and then, he would come over to the edge where Dick was standing to get a drink from his whiskey. A few minutes before the pool closed up, Lew swam over to the edge and pulled himself up, giving Dick a good view of his well toned biceps. He climbed up and stood, water dripping down his muscled body in tantalizing rivers. Dick could not have been more red if he was the most ripe tomato on the planet.

Lew walked over to get a towel. He started wrapping it around his waist, but he paused and looked over at Dick. "Would you mind helping me towel off?"

While that request didn't help Dick's blush at all, he couldn't help but smile slightly. "But then I wouldn't be able to watch, like you asked me to last week."

Lew chuckled softly and nodded his head. "You're right." He began running the towel over his body, wiping the water from his skin. He spoke as he did so. "Would you have watched if I hadn't asked you to?"

Dick took a minute to answer, not because he didn't know, but because he wasn't sure how honest he should be. "Honestly, Lew, I'm not sure I could have looked away."

Lew's lips curled in a pleased smile. "Good to know."

"You're quite the exhibitionist, aren't you?"

Lew made a show of eyeing Dick's body before looking straight into his eyes. "Only for you, chéri."

Dick's eyebrows furoughed. "Sherry?"

Lew rolled his eyes. "Chéri. It means darling."

Dick grinned and shook his head. Lew smiled back at him. He went and gathered his stuff before coming back to stand in front of Dick. "Thanks for watching, Dick."

"Thanks for the show."

Lew walked away with a small grin. Dick enjoyed watching him walk away. Gene came back over once Ron left a few minutes later. "S'ow'd it go this week? Datin' yet?"

Dick sighed. "He flirted. I flirted back. Then he called me darling in French. At least, I think it was French."

Gene raised an eyebrow. "What 'as the word?"

"Chéri."

"Yep, French."

Dick sighed again, a bit wistfully. "Classy."

The lifeguards finished up their duties and went home.

The flirting continued. The next Sunday, Lew asked Dick, "Hey, if I drown, will you kiss me?"

Dick had made a show of eyeing Lew's half filled glass of whiskey. "It's a nice thought, but I'm not too good at holding my alcohol and I can't afford to be tipsy on the job."

Dick noticed that Lew drank less when he was at the pool after that, even when it wasn't Sunday."

The third Sunday, Lew had made another show of applying sunscreen to his chest, this time laying out on a chair with his legs spread out, feet on the ground on either side of the chair. Dick's blush would not go away, especially when he noticed that Ron and Gene kept looking back and forth between him and Lew.

Once Lew had applied the lotion to his chest, he walked over with the tube to stand in front of Dick. "Would you mind doing my a favor?"

"Other than feeding your ego with all the staring?" Dick asked dryly. "What more could you possibly need?"

Lew smiled coyly and held out the sunscreen tube. "Could you do my back for me? I can't reach it."

Dick's cheeks were the same shade as his hair, as were his ears. "I- I'm pretty sure I'd get fired for that, Lew."

"Naw," Lew said, waving a dismissive hand. "My family is pretty tight with Mr. Sink, so I'm pretty sure you're safe."

Dick's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "You know the owner of the country club?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't like the guy, but he and my dad hang sometimes, so…" Lew shrugged and cleared his throat. "So, how about that sunscreen?"

It took a moment for Dick to regain control over his mental facilities and vocal cords. How rich WAS this guy? Still, Dick had morals (and he was quite the romantic), so he decided to answer via head instead of heart – or libido. "Sorry, Lew. I don't believe in groping before the first date."

Lew's eyebrows shot up. He didn't seem hurt or disappointed. He seemed hopeful. "But there will be a first date, right?"

Letting a deep chuckle sound in the back of his throat, Dick leaned in toward Lew to speak against his ear in a low rumble. "If this is you asking me out," Dick couldn't resist the temptation to flick his tongue out to touch the shell of Lew's ear before pulling away, noting with satisfaction that Lew was red, his breath was slightly ragged, and that he swallowed harshly as he looked longingly at Dick's lips, "then you're going to have to try harder. I may not be rich, Mr. Nixon, but I'm not cheap either."

Dick said the last bit with a teasing tone, licking his lips, which Lew was still staring at. Lew huffed a small laugh, nodding his head. "If I thought you were cheap, I wouldn't be interested."

Not knowing what to think about that, Dick frowned a little and furoughed his eyebrows. "So you're interested because I'm a challenge?"

Lew's eyes went wide and Dick thought he might actually be on the verge of panic. "No!" One of Dick's eyebrows returned to its resting position so only one was raised in a questioning, and slightly skeptical, way.

Lew swallowed nervously before regaining his relaxed composure. "No, Dick, I'm not interested because you're a challenge. I'm interested for the same reason I only drink Vat 69 whiskey." That didn't clear anything up for Dick, so Nix smiled fondly as he replied. "Because it's expensive, and hard to get. Because it's top quality. Because it's the best. Lew Nixon doesn't want anything less than the highest, finest quality of anything. Including men. I'm interested in you because, from what I've seen, no one could possibly get anyone better than you, Richard Winters."

Lee started to walk away, but Dick stopped him with a question. "Where'd you get my last name?"

Nix looked back over his shoulder with a smirk. "I interrogated Roe."

"Interrogated?"

"I told him that I'm absolutely crazy about you and he spilled the beans. Or at least, all the beans he knew to spill."

Dick shook his head with a wide grin on his lips as Lew Nixon left the pool.

"What did one gay guy say to another gay guy at a bar?"

The question was so sudden it snapped Dick out of his staring (and subsequent fantasy). Dick looked up from the finely muscled chest he had been ogling to the deep chocolate eyes owned by the same person. Lew was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to answer.

It took Dick a second to replay the question in his mind and figure out it was the beginning of a joke. It wasn't that he was unfamiliar with that sort of joke. He had just been really out of it when the question was asked.

With a wary expression on his face, Dick thought before shrugging. "I don't know, Lew. What did he say?"

Lew's smile was shark-like, in a hungry way, as he delivered the punchline.

"Can I push your stool in?"

Dick buried his head in his hands. "Oh Lord," He groaned as he shook his head. It was funny, sort of. If you liked that kind of thing. And Dick certainly didn't have a problem with it.

But there were people around.

1) There was a 10 year old boy about 5 feet away, drying off with a towel. He had looked up at the end of the joke, and had definitely heard the punchline. Dick wondered if the kid understood the joke or if he would ask somebody. For Dick's sake, he hoped it wouldn't be his mother.

2) The joke and blatant flirtation, coupled with Dick's blush (almost more red than his hair) and the fact that Dick was quite obvious in his interest in Lew meant that his sexual orientation was basically on display for anyone who was willing to pay attention. Dick certainly wasn't embarrassed by his sexuality, nor did he usually mind other people knowing. But, as sad as it was, the girls and women in the pool often were more cooperative and obeyed the rules more when there was an attractive, STRAIGHT lifeguard on duty. Since neither Roe nor Dick were straight, that made things more difficult. Dick usually took the role of playing straight and putting up with the females' flirtation. That would be infinitely more difficult if everyone knew he was gay.

3) Dick was supposed to be an authority figure. How was he supposed to keep anybody in line when his face was the incarnation of the color red?

"What's the matter, Dick? I thought you liked a guy with a sense of humor?"

Huffing a sound that might have been a laugh, Dick looked up from his hands, the corner of his lips tipped up in an almost-smile. "Do you actually have any shame at all?"

Lew thought for a second before smiling as he answered. "If so, it isn't much."

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to fight back a smile. He failed. "I hate to break it to you, Lew, but your pick up lines are getting worse."

A groan sounded from Lew's throat, followed by a resigned sigh. "You're right."

Dick looked up at smirked. "I know."

Lew raised a challenging eyebrow. "You think you can do better?"

"Yes."

"Well then what are you waiting for?"

Dick looked around. 4 kids, 1 teen (female), a couple college aged guys including Roe and Speirs, who were sitting closer and closer to each other with every passing Sunday, and 6 adults over at the bar. "Next Sunday. Or when I get off. I'm not asking you out before one of those options. You pick."

Lew looked excited for a moment, then something similar to disappointment settled on his face. He took a step closer to Dick and leaned his head on Dick's shoulder. "You sure?"

"Yes," Dick replied, but it almost sounded like a question. Wondering what was wrong, and unable to fully control his body when Lew was actually touching him for the first time, Dick raised a hand and gently touched Lew's side with his finger tips. "Nix, what's wrong?"

Lew sighed into the skin of Dick's shoulder, and Dick shivered slightly as the warm breath hit his skin. "I have to leave early today, because my Dad wants me to come with him on some business trip. To figure out how to run his business when I finally take over, he said. I'll be gone for two weeks," Nix raised his head from Dick's shoulder, "which means both tonight and next Sunday are off the table."

Dick thought about that for a minute, his hand unconsciously moving up and down Lew's side. No Nix at the pool for two whole weeks. Dick didn't like the idea. At all.

Looking over Lew's face, Dick knew Lew didn't like the idea either. Something clicked in the back of Dick's mind (maybe Lew had always seemed so sad before they started talking for a good reason, having to do with his future), but he decided to think about it later. Right now, what was important was what was currently taking place.

Coming to a decision, Dick sighed. "Well," he said, "I suppose desperate times call for desperate measures."

Lew looked adorably confused, and it was so endearing Dick couldn't help but smile fondly at him. "I have a break in," he checked the water resistant watch on his wrist, "13 minutes. The break lasts for 10 minutes. I'll ask you then." Dick didn't know when his other hand had come up to rest on Lew's waist, but he didn't exactly care. Touching Nix was perfect. Completely and totally perfect.

A smile began to spread across Lew's lips, but he gave Dick a suspicious look. "Since when did you have a break?"

"Since always. I've just never taken my break, because I can't stare at you from the break room. When you think about it that way, staying out here seemed like the best choice. Don't you think so?"

"Yes," Lew replied emphatically. "I most definitely think so, Ma douce."

Dick cocked his head to the side. "Ma what?"

"'Ma douce.' 'S French for 'My sweet'." It wasn't Lew who explained that for Dick. Eugene had walked over while they were doing their thing. "'M sorry to interrupt, and 'm relieved you guys are fin'lly gettin' somewhere, but jus' thought you might want to know that 'alf the adults and all of the kids are watchin' a couple of gay guys 'bout to make out. I person'lly couldn't care less if you jus' made a scene, but this is shapin' up to be a Broadway musical rendition of Brokeback Mountain. I rec'mmend you choose y'ur next actions carefully."

Dick was blushing again. Fiercely. But at least this time Lew was blushing too. Clearing his throat and, regrettably, letting go of Nix, Dick gave Gene a surprised look. "I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much at once, Doc."

"Ne'er had so much t'say. Dick, I wouldn't mind if you took y'ur ten min'te break a few min'tes early, jus' so you know." Doc started to walking away but glanced over his shoulder with a smirk. "Ron says congratulations on not bein' wusses an'more."

It took a few seconds for Dick to register everything Doc had said, rather caught up on the fact that Ron was wishing them well. When he did realize it all, he kicked the floaty thing away from the pool and grabbed Lew's hand. He leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Come on. If I can take that break early, I might as well." Dick then tugged Lew after him as he left the pool and headed to the break room.

When Dick and Lew got there, Dick swiped his ID through the lock and pushed the door open. He pulled Nix inside and shut the door behind them, pleased to hear the automatic lock click shut.

Nix cleared his throat from where he stood next to him. "So what's this grand pickup line that's so much better than mine?"

Dick turned to face Nix with a smirk on his face. He leaned in close so that their noses were only a couple inches apart. "You know, kissing is the language of love." Dick tilted his head so that his nose brushed Lew's. "Want to have a conversation?"

An amused smile contorted Nix's lips, but his eyes were hungry. "God, yes."

Dick closed the space between their lips. The kiss started out hungry and harsh, but after a few seconds of silent coaxing from Dick, it became softer, sweeter. They kissed long and slow, lips sliding against each other.

Only a minute later, Dick pulled away. Nix tried to follow his lips, making Dick smirk. "Now, Nix, in case you aren't fluent in the language of love, I believe a translation is in order."

Nix raised an amused eyebrow, but he nodded anyway, apparently having decided to humor Dick. "Well," Dick punctuated the word with a short peck on Nix's lips, "I asked you," a kiss on his cheek, "If you would go on a date," a kiss on the other cheek, "with me," a kiss on the forehead, "when you get back from your business trip." With one last kiss on Nix's nose, Dick pulled back. Letting Nix make the next move.

Nix smiled affectionately. He gently cupped Dick's cheek with one hand. The other hand grabbed Dick's hip and pulled him closer. Lew leaned in and kissed him. After a moment of Dick tasting the whiskey on Lew's lips, Dick licked his way inside Nix's mouth, the taste of Vat 69 becoming so much stronger.

Dick had been wise to refuse Lew's offer for a kiss that Sunday a couple weeks ago, because if he hadn't, Dick most certainly would have been drunk for the rest of the day. Not just on the remnants of the whiskey Lew had been drinking, but on the heady, addictive, intoxicating taste that was Lew's kisses.

The kiss ended too soon for Dick, but there was a reason Lew had pulled away. "The translation for that, ma douce, is yes."

Dick smiled widely and pulled Lew in for another kiss. They stayed that way for the rest of the break.


End file.
